


Cokes from Souda

by Celestial_dream



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Spdr2, dr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda surprise Sonia by having a date in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cokes from Souda

The library was completely silent. Expect for the noise of Sonia's footsteps as she went to grab a large stack of books. A loud thunk echoed throughout the empty building as she dropped the set of books on a wooden table in the center of the room.

If she was going to be stuck here for a while, she might as well spend it studying. Besides, her Japanese is going to need some work.

She sat down on the wooden chair, neatly tucking her green dress under her. Her newly manicured hands traced over the rough edges of the first textbook she picked out. She ran across until she met the ends. She flipped to the first page, the smell of paper filled her nose as her eyes scanned across the text. Around the time she got to the end of the first paragraph, Sonia heard a voice muttered something behind her.

"What are you reading about?"

Sonia felt herself jump. She was startled as she turn her head slowly, pushing back her long, soft blonde hair behind her ears, to get a glimpse of who was behind her.

"Oh... Err.. Uh."

To her surprise it was Souda, grinning sweetly at her, wearing the same bright, obnoxious yellow jumpsuit he always wore.

Although she should of known it was him. Souda has shown nothing but kindness to her since they have arrived on the island. For example, he was always the one give them a compliment her attire, or if she were to drop something, he would be there to help her. But she must admit, it was rather cute.

"Heh. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare to you." He said while letting out a small, nervous laugh.

"I saw you sitting over here, and I couldn't help myself but to say something to you" Souda added while messed with black beanie anxiously, which looked drenched with sweat from working under automobiles.

"Oh." Sonia's big, blue eyes fluttered up at him. "Well that is very sweet of you. I do appreciate it." Souda shrugged and looked down to think of what to say next. He didn't think he was going to get this far in the conversation with her. Normally, when he tried to strike up a conversation with her, she just smiles weakly and carries on her regular activities.

Something snapped in him and turned to the brown messenger bag that he carried over his shoulder. "Oh. I, uh, brought you something."

"Really?" She replied. "Yeah, gimmie a sec." His hand dove in his run-down bag, digging through a bunch of tools he used for his auto project. Finally, he pulled out two medium sized Coke cans, placing them side by side on the wooden table.

"Here, I bought these from the vending machines." He said, taking a seat across from her.

"Oh!" Her mouth turned to an 'O' shape. "You didn't have to." She said bringing one can closer to her.

Souda leaned back in his chair, wrapping one arm around the back. "Nah, it's totally fine, I wanted-"

"Is this a commoners' drink?" She wondered, looking up from the drink and locking eyes with him.

"Uh...yeah." He let out a laugh, revealing his unnatural shark-like teeth.

"Wow. We don't drink these where I'm from. Or at least I don't." She mumbled to herself, raising the can to investigate it.

"Well then what do you drink in your country?" Souda asked amused how she was reacting to such an everyday item.

"Tea mostly." She sighed, picking at the tab of the of the can. Her face became puzzled. "How do I...?" Sonia began. "I got it." Souda reached over, pulled the sliver, little tab and waited for the loud pop.

Once he heard it, he pulled back and look down at his hands that rested against the table. "So... Uh." Souda mumbled under his breath, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Geez. It's so bubbly." Sonia said with a bit of a bleak face. She paused before continuing. "But it's good." She shrugged and smile. Souda couldn't help but smile as well.

Sonia had such a beautiful smile. He admired how pink and plush her lips were or how straight and white her teeth were. She was so perfect, exactly how you imagine a princess to be. Although, he knew he never had a chance with her.

"You know, you never answered my question. What were you reading?" Souda asked, trying to have another think to talk about.

"Oh." Sonia flipped to the front cover. She hadn't bother checking it earlier. She was so use to picking out book at random. Back home, all she did in her free time was reading and studying, spending countless hours getting lost from stories of Shakespeare to Edgar Allen Poe.

In big cursive letters, the words: "The French Revolution." Sprawled across the red textbook cover. Sonia raised the cover for Souda read.

"France!" The pink-haired mechanic exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go visit that country." Souda admitted dreamly. Although he could never be able to afford to go. "You should go. It's absolutely beautiful." Sonia nodded. She has been to at least ninety percent of the countries in Europe. For some reason, France has always been one of her personal favorites. The smell of wine, the fashion, and the overall culture, has always captivated her.

"I have a vacation house in France." The princess realized. "Maybe if you and I get off this island, we could visit there together?" Sonia asked seriously.

Souda couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes lighted up and started grinning from ear to ear. "Yes!" He accidenly let out an embarrassing squeal. After realizing what he had done, his cheeks turn a soft pink. He became excited over the idea of him and Sonia, a princess together in France. The idea sounded cliché, as if it were the plot to a cheesy romance novel. But he couldn't care less about that.

"To be honest," Sonia spoked in a quiet tone, playing with the ring of water the soda can left on the table. "I never have anyone to travel with." She looked away shyly.

Souda nodded. "Yeah, I'd would totally would love to go with you." He kept repeating that again, trying to sink the idea into reality. All Sonia did was smile, Souda was such a colorful character, so full of life, surely, he would make her boring business trips a little more exciting and less dreadful.

A light flickered on the TV in a corner of the room. Then Monobear appeared on the screen. A sense of fear snapped into both of them. Uncertain what he was going to say. But both of them relaxed a little when they realized he was announcing it was now night time. Souda and Sonia both took that as a signal to go to bed. Considering they will most likely have a busy day tomorrow. They pushed in their wooden chairs behind them and made their way to the front doors.

Sonia stopped and turned her back against the heavy metal door, with Souda right in front of her. "I just wanted to say, before we go, I enjoyed visiting with you. Perhaps we shall meet up tomorrow?" Souda's eyebrows raised up. "Yeah, that sounds cool."

Sonia smiled cheerfully, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave a small peck on his cheek. Souda's face turned to a bright shade of red. "Good-bye, Souda." She whispered, then proceeded turn away and head out the door. But before she could go, Souda caught her by wrist and made her face him. One hand around her waist, Souda's lips met hers. Sonia's eyes widen with complete shock. Although, she eventually relaxed into it. One finger started twirling Souda's pink hair, which he found adorable.

They both slowly broke apart from each other, Sonia left the library, and not another word was said. Souda stood there completely stunned by his actions. He wondered what came over him and how he so smooth. "Holy shit, I kissed a princess." He mouthed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i've only played the first chapter of the second game. I just thought these two were really cute.


End file.
